Troublesome Tractor
Plot The episode starts off with the Farmer eating a sandwich and reading a magazine advertising new tractors. Suddenly, he turns to a page showing a really neat one, it's painted blue, has flames spray-painted on it and has leather seats and steering wheel on inside. Shaun and Bitzer notice this and the Farmer looks at his current tractor, but it's broken and rusty. He is sad and can't drive it. He takes out one of the parts (the part that makes the tractor drive properly). Suddenly, Timmy sneezes, causing the hood of the tractor to crush the Farmer's hand. He then kicks the left front wheel, hurting his foot. He then drops the magazine while walking to the barn house. But when Shaun tells Bitzer that he and the Flock are going to fix the tractor to look like the one in the magazine, Bitzer believes it's a bad idea and tries to stop them, but instead, he gets distracted as the rear wheels roll away after one of the sheep unscrewed them with a drill. Shaun wants the new tractor to be a surprise to the Farmer. He makes Shirley stand in front of the barn doors and Hazel locks the back door with a plank of wood. The Farmer hears the tractor's horn honking, and tries to get out of the barn, but he has no such luck. Suddenly, he gets an idea: the window on the 2nd floor! Meanwhile, some of the sheep are breaking and damaging the scrap from the old tractor while the rest of the flock work on fixing it. Finally, the flames are painted on the side of the tractor; Bitzer notices how neat it looks, but he's not a fan of it and guffaws. As the Farmer is almost to the upper window in the barn, the Flock escorts Shirley away from the front door, causing the Farmer to fall into a bush outside the barn. As he gets out of the bush, Shirley discovers the the broken item on the ground as the Farmer goes to the field. When he notices his brand-new tractor, he is amazed. He then pats Bitzer on the head. The Farmer is inside the new tractor and puts on some rock music as he feels the leather on the steering wheel. However, Shirley shows the broken item to Shaun and Bitzer, and they are shocked because it's what makes the racing tractor drive better. Since it is not in the engine, it drives uncontrollably through the field too fast and crashes it into the barn. The Farmer's tractor is broken down again. The episode then ends. Title Card Troublesome Tractor title card.jpg Characters * The Farmer * Bitzer * Shaun * The Twins * Hazel * Nuts * Timmy * Timmy's Mother * Shirley Trivia *This is the first episode where Shirley walks on two feet. *The title based off this episode is a parody of the Thomas the Tank Engine characters: Troublesome Trucks. Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes